drive_aheadfandomcom-20200214-history
List Of Vehicles
In Drive Ahead, you must use anything in the map, mainly your vehicle, to hit your opponent in the head. However, you must protect your own head at the same time, as the opponent will also have access to a wide variety of vehicles with their own strengths and weaknesses. Learning to use each car is the secret to mastering the game. Vehicles -Monster Truck -Dragster -Ambulance -Tank -Go-Kart -Timber Lorry -Tractor -Garbage Truck -Minibus -Tourist Bus -Off-Road Vehicle -Formula -Banana Car -Antique Automobile -Skid-Steer Loader -Hippie Van -Concrete Truck -Excavator -Antique Formula -Wrecking Ball Crane -Hot Rod -Travel Trailer -Amphibian -Weevil -Bubble Car -Landfill Truck -Limousine -American Car -Steamroller -Pickup Truck -Motocross Bike -Car Carrier -Bumper Car -Hearse -Forklift Truck -Hog -Ice Cream Van -Rickshaw -Quad Bike -Motorbike -Snowmobile -Fire Truck -Police Car -Horse -Chariot -Cherry Picker -Golf Cart -Baby Carriage -Cattle Trailer -Space Shuttle -Flying Saucer -Skater Cow -Gun Truck -Army Truck -Shredder -Monster Cannon -Army Bike -Gunboat -Tanker Truck -Rocket Launcher -Space Bike -Alien Attack Drone -Celestial Teapot -Moon Rover -Alien Spaceship -Planet Explorer -Space Interceptor -Compensator -Toxic Waster Truck -Lucky -Spiky Car -Pumpkin Carriage -Pain Train -Broom Bike -Invisible Car -Skeletal Ride -Beast -Roadster -Sharkmobile -Sports Car -Spruce Delivery -Snowcat -Kicksled -Snowman -Snowball Cannon -Snowball Bike -Santa's Sleigh -Gift Box -Firework Truck -Firework -Christmas Tree -Snow Racer -Street Sweeper -Prison Van -Hovercraft -Saw Bike -Shopping Cart -Two Sider -Monster Bus Trivia * There are 101 vehicles in the game as of Update 1.21 (iOS). * The Horse and Snowman are the only vehicles to share their name with a helmet. * The Cattle Trailer and Skater Cow are the only vehicles to feature live animals. * The Spruce Delivery and Christmas Tree are the only vehicles to feature trees, and by extension, plants of any kind. * With Update 1.8, the Tank can now shoot through it's main cannon. * The Amphibian is the only car that can float on water. ** With Update 1.9, now the Gunboat can also float. ** With Update 1.19, the Sharkmobile can also float. ** With Update 1.20, the Hovercraft can also float * The Motorcross Bike will occasionally do stunts. * The Rickshaw, Ambulance, Spiky Car, Prison Van and the Gun Truck are the only vehicles to feature a second person, who does nothing, and is unable to die. ** The Spiky Car's driver will always have the Ox Skeleton helmet no matter what. * The Skater Cow is the only vehicle in which you are not riding an actual machine, and instead a living being. * The Flying Saucer, Alien Attack Drone, Alien Spaceship and Space Interceptor are the only vehicles of Alien origin. * The Snowmobile, Shredder, Snowball Cannon, Snowball Bike, and the Snowcat are the only vehicles with tire tracks. * The Bumper Car is the only vehicle whose tires are completely covered. * The Christmas Tree has the most wheels in the game, with six wheels. * The Kicksled and Snow Racer have the least wheels in the game, with none. However, the Snow Racer has two sleds while the Kicksled has only one. * The only vehicles that will shoot bullets are the Tank, Monster Cannon, Humvee, Army Bike, and Gunboat. ** The Army Truck's drone can fire bullets also. * The Monster Cannon, Shredder, Space Bike, Compensator Bike, Snowball Cannon, Santa's Sleigh, Firework Truck, Saw Bike and Alien Attack Drone are the only Achievement Reward Vehicles. ** One of each projectile is reflected here: *** The Monster Cannon fires bullets. *** The Alien Attack Drone fires lasers. *** The Snowball Cannon fires snowballs. *** The Firework Truck fires fireworks. * The Alien Attack Drone and Alien Spaceship are the only vehicles that fire laser beams. * The only vehicles that launch snowballs are the Snowball Cannon and Snowball Bike. * The only vehicles with a sled on the bottom are the Snowmobile, Kicksled, Snowball Bike, Snow Racer and Santa's Sleigh. * The Firework Truck launches an infinite amount of fireworks. * The Firework is the only vehicle in the game that can use a "boost" feature to sort of fly through the map. ** With Update v1.16, the Space Interceptor, Space Shuttle and Alien Spaceship were modified to use this same feature. ** With Update v1.19, the Broom Bike can also fly, and the Invisible Car will float in mid-air. * The Spiky Car is most likely based off of similar vehicles in the 2015 movie Mad Max: Fury Road. * The Space Bike appears to be based off of TRON bikes from the TRON franchise. * The Skater Cow is based off of a character from an asdf video. * The Car Carrier carries two empty Go Carts in its carrier. ** A new car from Update 1.21 has an empty Go Cart. * Santa's Sleigh is the only vehicle to provide clothes for the player, in this case, dressed up as Santa. * The Zamboni was replaced with the Street Sweeper in update 1.18 for unknown reasons. * The Two Sider is the only vehicle that can drive upside down. * The Monster Bus is the largest vehicle in the game. Category:Vehicles Category:Pages Category:Lists